FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to pourable, liquid water-based cleaning concentrates which may be used both as scouring cleaners and in dilute form as multipurpose cleaners. Cleaning compositions of the type in question are known and are based on the use inter alia of water-soluble abrasive components which perform the scouring function in concentrated media and largely dissolve in dilute media, but can readily be removed from the substrate after application simply by rinsing with water.